Sorpresa inesperada
by Luna de Acero
Summary: El carismático lic. en comunicaciones Eren J. y el apático Contador Levi A. son compañeros de trabajo en una famosa empresa. Dentro de sus funciones son como perro y gato, agua y aceite, ¿pero qué sucederá después de una fiesta en donde el alcohol abunda? A veces la vida nos trae... sorpresas inesperadas. Riren/Au/Lemon/SM/One shot


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Que pasa cuando Luna se queda escribiendo hasta las 7 de la mañana sin parar? Esto es lo que pasa, voy a explicar nada. Enjoy. Reviews onegai?

.

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE Y CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA **GIHEI** , gracias por todo hermosa, SI PUEDEN VISITEN LA PÁGINA **"ERERI Y RIREN PERU"** , QUE ES IMPRESIONANTE, Y HAY MUUUUCHO MATERIAL DE NUESTRA HERMOSA PASIÓN.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes penosamente no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon super explícito, palabras altisonantes, lenguaje vulgar, leve mención a sadomasoquismo, están advertidos!

.

.

"Bienvenidos a Boritrian", rezaba el cartel en la flamante entrada del enorme edificio de siete pisos y frente espejado. La empresa estaba segunda en el ranking de consultoras de marketing y publicidad. Las marcas de electrodomésticos número uno, los calzados deportivos de prestigio y algunas marcas de autos, eran parte de la cartera de clientes fija de la misma. Se corría de boca en boca las asombrosas e ingeniosas ideas que tenían para filtrar los productos en la población. Hacer con ellos un proyecto de publicidad aseguraba el alza de las ventas, y eso, en un mercado que fluctuaba y cambiaba a diario era mucho decir.

Parte del éxito se debía a la cabeza del grupo de inventiva, a cargo del Licenciado en comunicaciones Eren Jeager, que a sus flamantes 28 años era un puto genio del marketing de consumo masivo.

El chico no solo era un prodigio en su área, también era el suspiro constante de sus compañeras y de todas aquellas que transitaban por la oficina. Las malas lenguas aseguraban que más de una vez había cerrado tratos a costa de meterse entre las bragas de mujeres poderosas, pero solo eran rumores.

Siempre estaba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, era querido y respetado por todos, porque si a él le iba bien a la empresa le iba bien y eso se traducía en jugosos ingresos que engordaban los bonos anuales, así de sencillo.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, bueno casi todo, el problema era el estricto Contador Levi Ackerman, que vivía a las peleas con el castaño porque siempre se salía de los presupuestos. Y al temperamental contador, le importaba tres rábanos que el muchacho sea la estrella de la empresa, le caí con todo el peso de la legalidad y muchas veces le hacía rehacer los informes o que él mismo vaya a llorarle al directorio para conseguir más fondos. Los dos tenían sus puntos de vista, los dos tenían sus razones que eran válidas la mayoría de las veces, el problema era que encontrar un punto de balance entre las dos posturas era una tarea titánica.

Se había vuelto rutinario, todos los lunes se disponían los montos para los presupuestos, y todos los viernes…

-: ¡Jaeger! – llamó con voz cruda y fría Levi, mirándolo a través de sus anteojos.

-: Ahí van de nuevo – suspiró Jean.

-: Bueno, pero es que esta vez se extralimitó, incluyo yo me di cuenta – acotó Armin.

Observaban el paso elegante de Eren que iba sonriendo como si fuera a recibir un jodido premio al príncipe del año.

Ingresó en la oficina de Levi, y todo el piso se fue en puntas de pie a escuchar los gritos desde la puerta.

-: ¡Joder, Eren! ¿Por qué mierda estamos de nuevo aquí? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso te has propuesto joderme la vida y el trabajo hasta que me jubile?

-: Baja la voz, Levi – dijo el joven poniendo sus zapatos sobre el escritorio, cosa que el otro aborrecía – Tuve una agitada noche y me duele la cabeza – decía mientras masajeaba sus sienes.

Levi corrió de un manotazo los pies del otro y le aventó los papeles a la cara.

-: ¡Jódete, Jaeger! Tú la haces, tú la arreglas, estoy harto de andar remendando y rehaciendo números para tapar tus derroches. ¡Diez mil dólares, idiota! ¡Diez mil jodidos dólares!

Eren acomodó las hojas sobre su regazo y le sonrió coquetamente al otro. Levi odiaba que usara eso contra él. A sus 35, no tenía aún pareja estable, tal vez por su carácter de mierda que hacía imposible convivir con él, maniático insufrible de la limpieza, del orden y de la puntualidad, como todo contador debía tener todo estrictamente controlado y en una perfecta planificación. De su vocabulario habían desaparecido las palabras: imprevisto, inesperado, fortuito. Si algo se salía de lo proyectado devenía el caos. Y eso era Eren Jeager para él, un jodido caos.

-: Pero, Levi, necesitábamos más marquesinas para la promoción, y el papel que aprobaste para los panfletos, ¡Santo Rogelio!, era una vergüenza, con esos estándares no llegaremos a ser los número uno. Debes entender, anda vamos, haz tu magia con esa calculadora tuya.

-: Te dije que no, ve a llorarle a tu papi Erwin que te apruebe el exceso, yo no moveré un puto dedo para favorecerte – y se sentó cruzándose de brazos. Eren se carcajeó un poco, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, sin darles importancia siquiera y se puso de pie.

-: ¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿Estás celoso? – Levi rodó los ojos hastiado - ¿Te gustaría que papi Erwin te prestara la atención que me presta a mí, eh?

-: Vete a la mierda, Eren, tú y tú retorcida forma de pensar.

-: ¿O será que en realidad quieres que yo te suplique para que me ayudes? – dijo acercándose furtivamente y poniendo voz sensual. Se acostó sobre el escritorio, mientras se acariciaba el pecho sugestivamente – Vamos, papi Levi, ayúdame…

El joven se levantó de un brinco en cuanto vio que el hombre le iba a propinar una patada para bajarlo de allí.

-: Eres taaaan constipado – le dijo Eren mirándolo con seriedad.

-: Y tú eres un payaso irresponsable, deja de hacer tonterías y ve a rogar por tu culo, porque ya te dije que no te ayudaré, y ahora te vas de mi oficina, estoy harto de tu puta cara.

Eren suspiró, sabía que no habría forma de convencer al hombre. Tomó las hojas y caminó hasta la puerta.

-: Sabes… - le dijo con voz dramática – Tú rompes mi corazón, papi Ackerman – Eren salió a tiempo antes de que el lapicero se estrellara en su cabeza. Apenas estuvo afuera sus compañeros huyeron a sus puestos – Cómo les gusta el chisme a algunos, ¿no? – Dijo en voz alta y escuchó algunas risitas venir de varios rincones – Lo siento pero Levi no dejó que se la chupara, ahora tendré que ir a sacrificarme al directorio, adiós – dijo en broma, mientras todos lo saludaban desde su boxes – Lleven flores a mi tumba… nunca los olvidaré…

Llegó hasta el quinto piso y con una sonrisa radiante logró que Petra le consiguiera una mini reunión con el vicepresidente Erwin Smith. Cuando entró al pulcro y enorme despacho, Erwin ya se imaginaba a lo que vendría.

-: Buenos días, Licenciado – saludó formalmente.

-: Bueno días vicepresidente, ¿cómo dice que descansó?

-: No muy bien, el bebé se despertó varias veces, está un poco enfermo y le subía la fiebre, esto de la paternidad es más difícil que manejar la empresa.

-: Bueno, es un desafío y yo creo que los desafíos le sientan más que bien – dijo zalamero mientras se sentaba a gusto frente al escritorio. Erwin lo miró atentamente.

-: Deja de halagarme, Jaeger y dime de una vez cuanto es y de quién.

-: Bueno – dijo revisando las hojas – Nuestro increíble contador – usó palabras del mismo Erwin – parce que no está muy cooperador esta vez. Se trata de Puchi Electronics, su campaña se está llevando satisfactoriamente a cabo y con mucho éxito debo decir, pero sólo por diez mil dólares…

-: ¡¿Diez grandes?! – se alarmó Erwin.

-: Pero Erwin, espera, escucha, la cabeza de la compañía es hermano, escucha bien, es hermano de Giancarlo Berta – a quien se refería Eren era a un conocido hombre de negocios, dueño de tres firmas enormes, una financiera, una inmobiliaria y otra de turismo, habían perseguido su atención incontables veces sin lograr nada concreto – Si nos va bien con esto, Polonio, su hermano me dijo que nos recomendará y que nos conseguirá una reunión con él en persona. Vamos, sabes que esto es la puerta al éxito.

-: Buena movida, licenciado, pero aún así esto es un exceso. A ver – apretó el intercomunicador – Petra, llama a Levi un momento.

Se sirvieron un café de la máquina de expreso que Erwin tenía en la oficina mientras hablaban de diversos temas hasta que apareció el contador.

-: Erwin, ¿me llamaste?

-: En efecto, bueno, respecto a esta cuenta.

Levi miró de manera sombría a Eren que sonreía triunfal.

-: ¿Qué tanto puedes hacer?

El hombre suspiró y pensó un momento.

-. No sé, tal vez la mitad.

-: Perfecto, yo me encargaré del resto, te mandaré la autorización al email, usa parte de la caja chica y un poco de los viáticos, en el mismo email mándame los códigos y yo los autorizaré. Esperemos que esta "inversión" rinda frutos, Eren – habló dirigiéndose al castaño.

-: ¿Alguna vez te defraudé, Erwin?

-: No y por eso te lo permito, pero ya, apégate al presupuesto y deja de sobrecargar al pobre Levi.

-: Lo siento, Levi – le dijo mirándolo compungido, pero el hombre sabía que sólo estaba fingiendo.

-: Como sea, vamos.

Se retiraron y tomaron el ascensor.

-: Sin rencores, Levi, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes que te quiero.

-: Ya cállate, escuchar tu voz me irrita.

-0-

-: Y bien, ¿cuántos seremos? – dijo Eren entusiasmado.

-: Bien, veamos, creo que unos quince, dieciséis contigo – respondió Armin.

-: ¿Tantos? ¿A quiénes invitaste?

-: A los del piso, me confirmaron seis, siete con Erwin, ocho con Mike el guardia, nueve con Connie de informática, cuatro más de las editoriales, mmm, ah sí, Moblit de archivos y Levi.

-. ¿Levi? ¿En serio? ¿Pero te confirmó?

-: Sí, me dijo que iba a ir, ¿por qué?

-: Nunca en los últimos tres años aceptó ir a ningún lado, por Chisus, si ni siquiera participa de las fiestas anuales de la empresa, ¿qué embrujo usaste?

-: Ninguno, a diferencia tuya no me salgo de los presupuestos ni lo hago rabiar, tal vez solo quiere relajarse y divertirse un poco, eso es todo.

-: Bueno como sea, ya reservé el loft del hotel Continental, tienen karaoke, creo que sería una buena idea y además la comida es fantástica, por cierto me hicieron un precio genial.

-: ¿Llamo a las chicas de "Buterfly"?

-: ¡Claro que no, Armin! ¡Santo Rogelio! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Nada de putas esta vez, estamos hablando de la despedida de soltero de Jean, que por cierto se casa con mi hermana.

-: Está bien, está bien, entendí, ¿entonces qué? ¿Una murga?

-: Sí, eso me gusta, y deberías llamar a ese amigo tuyo, ¿cómo era? El de las bebidas y cocteles.

-: ¿Nanaba?

-: ¡Ese! Por cierto, ¿puedes encargarte del cotillón?

-: Sí, puedo pedir algunos sombreros de goma espuma a los de "Francis", tal vez unos antifaces, matracas y esas cosas, ¿algo más? – decía mientras escribía.

-: Collares hawaianos, y… y… espuma en aerosol, para hacer una guerra de espuma.

-: Okey… ¿tú te vas a encargar de los juegos?

-: Por supuesto, seré un excelente anfitrión.

-: No lo dudo, bueno, creo que eso es todo. Bien, mandaré whatsapp a todos para avisar el lugar, ¿a las 22 pm te parece bien?

-: Perfecto – dijo el muchacho con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-0-

Eren llevó a su futuro cuñado engañado. La verdad era que le parecía muy poca cosa para su hermosa hermana, pero qué más daba, existía el divorcio, ¡salud por ello!

Ahora iba a concentrarse en la fiesta, en beber hasta perder la conciencia y ver si podía ligar algo interesante. Como fuera, se iba a divertir en grande, casi que se sentía el homenajeado.

Cuando llegaron Jean estaba asombrado, pero se sintió muy contento con el agasajo. Todos lo saludaron con palmadas en la espalda, abrazos y pronto le pusieron una bebida en las manos.

Eren lideró las actividades mientras tomaba un micrófono y se apoderaba de la atención. Los tragos corrían sin parar, Nanaba se lució con sus habilidades de barman, y todos empezaron a soltarse. Hicieron juegos de rol, póngale la tanga a la chica (una versión adulta de póngale la cola al burro), verdad o castigo, y luego se pusieron a cantar. Para cuando era mitad de la noche casi todos estaban bastante alegres y un par ya borrachos. Hicieron trencito, batieron las maracas y hasta se animaron a coreografías en el escenario. En verdad que la estaban pasando fenomenal.

Incluso Levi se había suelto bastante, y hasta se animó a cantar el opening de Dragon Ball Z. Las corbatas ya habían volado de los cuellos, Eren la tenía a modo de vincha en la frente, Erwin andaba con una sonrisa que no se le borraba y un gorrito de goma espuma del rey león, Armin aventaba su saco por los aires como si fuera una bandera y tenía un gorro de mono, Connie casi se había ahorcado con los collares hawaianos y tuvieron que cortárselos, Levi tenía un gorro de chef y se estaba tomando un mojito, mientras Jean y Mike se peleaban por un gorro de pirata. La música sonaba fuerte, junto a las luces estrambóticas, y todo era un jolgorio sin fin.

Llegaron los aerosoles y todos se persiguieron tirándose espuma, en el alboroto rompieron cerca de una docena de vasos, y hasta Nanaba se tuvo que poner a recoger los pedazos para que nadie saliera lastimado. Levi se fue a una de las cabinas individuales que tenía el salón para despabilarse un poco porque no estaba acostumbrado a tomar tanto. Se sentó en el mullido sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar, se sentía algo mareado.

-: ¡Yoyyy, Leviiiii! – dijo Eren entrando de improviso y dándole un susto de muerte.

-: ¡Joder! ¿Tienes que gritar todo el tiempo?

-: Pero Leviiiii – dijo el muchacho sentándose a su lado y arrastrando un poco las palabras – Te estabas perdiendo el pastel, mira, mira, te traje un poco – dijo mostrándole una servilleta con una rodaja – Di "Aaaaaa" – comentó mientras tomaba un pedazo entre sus dedos y se lo acercaba a la boca.

-: ¡Sal de aquí! No me des con tus mugrosos dedos.

-: ¿Qué? Pero si fui al baño y me lavé bien las manos, anda, prueba, prueba, está delicioso.

Si normalmente Eren era un pesado, borracho era de lo peor, Levi tomó el trozo para que dejara de acosarlo, pero tenía razón, el pastel estaba delicioso.

-: Mmm… eso es – dijo relamiendo los mismos dedos que había metido en la boca de Levi, el hombre lo miró con repugnancia.

-: ¿Qué cosas asquerosas haces, mocoso? – lo amonestó.

-: Bueno, un besito indirecto no mata a nadie – el joven le sonrió seductor, dejó el pastel a un costado y se le acercó al hombre apoyándose sobre su hombro – Eres tan lindo, Levi, pero tan malo conmigo…

El hombre no lo corrió pero tomó la bebida que se había traído del salón y se aventó un trago.

-: ¿Sabes? – dijo Eren susurrándole en el oído – Hago unas mamadas increíbles.

Leví comenzó a toser porque casi se atraganta con esa revelación, ¿qué pasaba con ese joven?

-: Oh, ¿el abuelito se asustó? Ja, ja, ja – se comenzó a reír como desquiciado, ante la mirada seria de Levi, luego lo miró de nuevo - ¿Quieres que te muestre cuan bueno soy?

-: No necesito que me demuestres nada.

Eren se deslizó al piso y se inmiscuyó entre las piernas del contador.

-: Anda, vamos, será una sola vez, te va a gustar, Levi… - el hombre estaba estupefacto.

Recapitulemos, Levi hacía al menos un año que no tenía sexo con otra persona, no había ninguna explicación lógica, simplemente no tenía ganas de empezar una relación, la última, con Petra, la secretaria de Erwin, no era un recuerdo muy agradable, y segundo, no le apetecía ir a buscar un extraño para desahogarse. Hasta el momento no había tenido experiencias homosexuales, siempre con mujeres, pero tenía que aceptar que Eren era atractivo. ¿O era el alcohol? Una que otra vez se le insinuaba, pero siempre había considerado que era la personalidad defectuosa del mocoso y que le gustaba burlarse de la gente. Ahora parecía un gatito ronroneándole entre las piernas. Lo miró mientras el joven se relamía y le sonreía a gusto.

-: Pon seguro en la puerta – le ordenó – Y te aviso que soy exigente.

Al joven le brillaron los ojos y de un salto estuvo en la puerta asegurándola, de inmediato se arrastró de nuevo hasta el lugar y no le paraba de sonreír, mientras apretaba los muslos del pelinegro a través del aburrido pantalón del traje.

-: Siempre quise hacerte esto – le confesó y el hombre estaba inquieto. Refregó su cara contra la entrepierna del hombre y la misma empezó a reaccionar. La abstinencia, se repetía Levi, la abstinencia y el alcohol – Mmm… ¿me pregunto cómo será? ¿Te gusta rudo, o te gusta suave, papi?

Levi quiso reírse por el apelativo, pero decidió mantener un poco el control.

-: Hazlo como más te guste.

Eren pescó la lengüeta de la bragueta y sosteniéndola entre sus dientes la deslizó hacia abajo, ni siquiera se preocupó en desabrochar el cinto, metió una mano para bajar el bóxer apretado y extrajo la punta, estaba semi erecto y del glande empezaba a brotar un poco de líquido pre seminal.

-: Mmm… - gimió anticipadamente – Eres grueso, papi, justo como a mí me gustan – dijo mientras sacaba su lengua y empezaba a lamerlo con gusto.

Levi sentía que una electricidad se desparramaba por su columna vertebral, estaba en verdad sensible, ya que esos simples movimientos empezaron a excitarlo sobremanera. Aun no se creía que tenía al petulante Eren Jeager comiéndole el miembro con tanta lujuria. La cara del joven era un poema, en verdad estaba disfrutando de hacerle eso.

El joven abrió la boca y comenzó a succionarlo, primero muy suavemente, sentía como su falo se enterraba en esa cálida bóveda acuosa, llegando hasta la campanilla y luego saliendo envuelto en una sedoso guante de transparente saliva.

-: Aaaahhh… - exhaló un suspiro el mayor disfrutando a pleno de la felación.

-: ¿Te gusta, papi? ¿Verdad que soy un buen chico?

-: Cállate y sigue chupando – le ordenó con algo de brusquedad y el joven rio un poco antes de continuar.

Su lengua parecía un tentáculo, que lo envolvía y se escurría por todas partes, se detenía a succionar y repasar las venas que sobresalían de su miembro y luego volvía a engullirlo. Tenía que admitirlo, el chico era fantástico para dar orales. Pero lo estaba volviendo loco con su lentitud, lo tomó con fuerza del cabello y lo apretó contra su falo, incluso pudo sentir como su prepucio llegaba hasta casi la garganta del muchacho, Eren se atragantó y tosió un poco, mientras su rostro se ponía colorado y sendos hilos de saliva se escurrían de su barbilla.

-: Vamos, ¿no que eras bueno? – presionó Levi, el joven lo miró molesto.

-: Soy el mejor, anciano.

Entonces comenzó a succionarlo con verdadera fuerza.

-: ¡Joder! – Levi tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras resoplaba agitado.

El muchacho se esmeró de verdad, el falo de Levi no paraba de entrar y salir de su boca, como si realmente se estuviera follando esa carnosa boca, los gemidos inundaban el recinto, mientras el hombre apretaba hasta los dedos de los pies por las descargas de placer tan extremo que estaba recibiendo. Parecía una máquina engrasada que no menguaba su marcha. Lo devoró con absoluto gusto, mientras con sus manos atendía su propia erección. Venía deseando a ese agrio hombre desde hacía más de dos años, pero nunca le daba ni una mínima chance de acercamiento, ahora le demostraría lo genial que era tener sexo con él.

Levi sintió que la tensión se acumulaba en su vientre bajo, y no dejaba de perderse detalle de todo lo que el joven hacía entre sus piernas. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

-: ¿Quieres tragártelo? – el hombre no sabía ni cómo había logrado hilvanar las dos palabras para poder expresar la pregunta, Eren lo miró lleno de deseo y también a punto de venirse.

-: Oh, sí, quiero que papi llene mi boca – Levi no se creía lo sucio que había resultado ser ese mocoso a la hora de la intimidad.

-: Como gustes… - fue lo último que dijo mientras lo tomaba del cabello y en don unas tres últimas embestidas se venía copiosamente en esa boca malhablada.

Un poco de su esencia se escurrió por la comisura de los labios de Eren que trataba de tragar todo y no morir en el intento. Luego se encargó de limpiarlo bien y con sus dedos atrapó lo que se había escurrido para metérselos a la boca y chuparlos con gusto.

-: Mmm… - gimió satisfecho el joven, mientras su otra mano lograba llevarlo al éxtasis también – Tan deliciosooo, papiii… - Dejó caer su cabeza algo cansado sobre una de las piernas de Levi, ambos resoplaban aún agitados - ¿Te gustó?

-: Nada mal – le dijo Levi mientras intentaba recuperarse.

-: Tenías mucho guardado, ¿eh?

El joven sonreía derrotado pero contento, mucho no pudieron seguir porque tocaron a la puerta. Se pusieron de pie de un salto arreglándose la ropa con rapidez y fueron a abrir.

Era Erwin que los miró sorprendido y luego con una enorme sonrisa les guiño un ojo.

-: ¡Ajá, picarones! – les dijo, los hombres salieron de inmediato y volvieron a la fiesta como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Una hora después ya tenían a dos inconscientes y otro vomitando, entonces decidieron que había sido suficiente. Empezaron a llamar a los taxis para que se fueran a sus casas, eran más de la cuatro. Cuando ya quedaban Erwin, Armin, Levi y Eren, el joven se trepó en el mismo auto que Levi.

-: Vamos a la misma zona – les dijo a los otros sonriendo, y saludando con la mano partieron.

-: ¿Qué crees que haces? – le dijo Levi con seriedad.

-: Vamos a divertirnos un poco más, la noche es joven, ¿tu casa o la mía?

-: La mía – dijo Levi y le dio la dirección al taxista, Eren quería chillar de gusto. ¡Gracias Gaydad, estás cumpliendo mi sueño!, pensó.

-0-

La casa de Levi era inmaculada de limpia y ordenada. Le hizo sacar los zapatos y lo llevó directo a su habitación.

-: Ve a bañarte – le ordenó mientras lo conducía al baño. Eren obedeció.

Cuando salió con la toalla enrollada en su cintura, se quedó pasmado, en las mesas de luz había sendas velas encendidas que le daba un aura de penumbra a la habitación. ¡Qué romántico!, pensó el joven, hasta que vio a Levi de pie con una pantalón de cuero, el pelo peinado hacia atrás, el pecho desnudo, ¡mierda que era atractivo! Quien diría que en esos aburridos trajes no se apreciara ese cuerpo trabajado y apetecible, y una especie de fusta en la mano.

-: Ponte lo que está encima de la cama – le dijo.

Eren estaba que no se lo podía creer, ¿en serio? Miró a la cama y encontró un paquete con medias de nylon negras, una tanga de mujer en color negro, un collar con puntas de metal y un tapón anal de tamaño mediano. Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Jamás, jamás en sus más húmedos sueños se hubiera imaginado que el aburrido, terco y malhumorado contador tenía ese tipo de inclinaciones y fetiches. Bueno, esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que creía. Tiró la toalla y comenzó a ponerse lo solicitado, la tanga le queda increíble, las medias acariciaron sus largas piernas y le llegaban a medio muslo, eran suaves sedosas. Se colocó el collar, pero el tapón… lo miró un poco, era como una especie de rombo de metal, Levi se acercó con un lubricante en la mano.

-: Agáchate un poco – le ordenó, Eren puso sus manos en la cama y cedió con docilidad. Levi embadurnó el artefacto y le bajó la tanga, para lubricar la entrada de Eren quien gimió un poco. Luego con lentitud fue introduciendo el tapón hasta que finalmente lo pudo meter por completo, luego volvió a cubrirlo con la fina tela – Acuéstate de espaldas – le pidió. El joven lo hizo.

Levi sacó unas esposas de uno de sus cajones y lo amarró a uno de los barrotes del respaldar. Eren se sentía muy excitado, ahora estaba a completa merced de ese pervertido hombre.

Levi se trepo encima y comenzó a jugar con los pezones del joven que pronto estuvieron erectos, los mordisqueó un poco y el joven comenzó a gemir, retorciéndose un poco. El pelinegro tomó una de las velas y la levantó encima de su pecho. Eren lo miró expectante hasta que la primera gota cayó justo en su ombligo, el calor lo sorprendió, pero era soportable, más gotas fueron cayendo lentamente sobre su torso. A cada impacto las esposas resonaban y un quejido placentero salía de la boca del ojiverde.

-: ¿Te gustan los juegos de papi? – le dijo Levi con la voz enronquecida, el muchacho se mordió el labio y asintió enérgicamente. El hombre sacó la fusta y comenzó a acariciar por sobre las costillas y los brazos del joven. Luego le dio un corto pero contundente golpe con la fusta sobre el estómago, Eren se crispó ante el impacto y gimió de gusto, mientras la zona se resentía y se ponía roja. Luego continuó acariciando y cada tanto ¡bam! Un nuevo impacto. Eren se perdía entre el placer de las caricias y el leve dolor de los golpes. Lo tuvo un buen rato retorciéndose. Finalmente dejó la fusta a un lado y se posicionó entre sus piernas.

-: Tienes unas hermosas y largas piernas – admiró el hombre acariciando sobre las medias, Eren se removía porque su erección estaba apretada en la tanga y suplicaba atención.

-: Papiiii… por favor… - gimió desarmado.

-: Tranquilo, papi se encargará de todas tus necesidades.

Acto seguido comenzó a mordisquear el empeine, los dedos y la planta de sus pies. Las medias se humedecían con la saliva de Levi y Eren se revolvía inquieto, la mirada lacerante de ese hombre combinado con sus ataques lo estaban llevando a la cima de la locura. El pelinegro arañaba con lago de fuerza por detrás de los muslos del joven, arrancándole profundos jadeos. Cuando terminó con sus pies, le sacó la prenda de ropa interior y Eren largó un hondo suspiro de satisfacción al sentir su pobre falo libre. Levi comenzó a acariciarlo con la fusta, dándole leves golpecitos en la punta.

-: ¡Ya, por favor! – rogaba Eren incapaz de controlarse, meneando las caderas con lascivia.

-: Has sido un buen chico, papi te recompensará.

Lo tomó por detrás de las rodillas y apretó las piernas sobre los costados del muchacho para que su entrada estuviera expuesta. Tomó la base del tapón y hacía el amague de sacarlo pero solo llegaba hasta la mitad y volvía a hundirlo. Eren gemía una y otra vez, el cuerpo cubierto de sudor, cera y leves marcas.

-: ¡Papiiii, ya sácalo y dame el tuyo! ¡Mierda, te lo suplico!

Levi se sonrió satisfecho, quitó del todo el aparato y admiró su obra, acariciando los bordes y haciendo que Eren se retorciera de gusto.

-: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dilo claramente – le pidió a la vez que se ponía lubricante en su propio falo.

-: ¡Dios! ¡Quiero tu polla adentro de mí, ahora!

El ojiazul enfiló a esa candente entrada y se deslizó con suavidad dentro de él hasta la mitad. Eren lanzó un ronco gruñido, mientras se arqueaba de gusto. Levi se aferró a sus caderas y presionó mientras empezaba a embestirlo. ¡Joder! La entrada de ese joven era exquisita, lo apretaba por completo y lo envolvía candorosamente.

-: ¡Aaaaah, siiiii! ¡Taaaan buenoooo! – Eren puso los ojos en blanco mientras disfrutaba a más no poder de las certeras estocadas del más bajo. Si le hubieran dicho que Levi era tan gloriosamente bueno en el sexo, se hubiera carcajeado un día entero. Se alegraba de esta grata sorpresa que lo había tomado desprevenido.

El hombre no le daba respiro, se hundía completamente haciéndolo crispar por momentos por su fuerza y fricción, pero eso le gustaba al joven, que lo dominaran, que lo doblegaran, que se adueñaran por completo de él.

-: Tienes un culo muy hambriento – le decía Levi y Eren se excitaba aún más con esas frases.

-: ¡Tócame, papi, por favor! ¡Ah, ah, ah!

Levi tomó el miembro del castaño y lo torturó con un fuerte vaivén mientras no dejaba de arremeter contra su dilatado orificio. No faltó mucho para que el moreno se viniera entre sus dedos. Levi salió de su interior y con algunos frenéticos movimientos de su mano se vino encima del torso del joven. La verdad era que tenía ganas de seguir bombeándolo, pero ya estaba fulminado, no era de trasnochar. Sus esencias se mezclaron sobre el tembloroso abdomen de Eren. Y al fin Levi lo liberó de las esposas.

Después de un refrescante baño y un cambio de sábanas, prácticamente desfallecieron sobre la cama, mientras el sol comenzaba a salir, Levi cerró las ventanas y las cortinas para que pudieran descansar a gusto.

-0-

Lunes. Eren caminó con una brillante sonrisa al despacho del contador, llevaba dos cafés en la mano.

-: Ya temprano empiezas a molestar – le dijo el hombre sin dejar de teclear en su computadora.

-: Hola, sí, ¿qué tal? Buenos días, Eren, Buenos días, Levi, ¿Cómo amaneciste?, Ya ves los laxantes aún no hacen efecto, Oh, qué mal, ¿te recomiendo una clínica? – habló con sarcasmo el joven, y se acercó coquetamente poniendo los vasos sobre el escritorio. Luego lo rodeó e intentó sentarse en su falda. Levi lo echó de ahí – Papi, eres taaan malooo – dijo mirándolo seductoramente.

-: No te pases, o me harás enojar – le advirtió el pelinegro mirándolo sobre los anteojos.

-: ¿O y qué harás si te enojas?

-: Voy a tener que castigarte – le dijo con profunda y ronca voz.

Eren se sonrió feliz.

-: No tienes idea lo mal que me voy a portar entonces…

By luna de Acero… rojita, rojita…


End file.
